


picking up lost kitties

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, a load of world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: In which Marinette brings back a stray from her Guardian duties-related trip.For Maribat Platonic November Day 3 - Surprise
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	picking up lost kitties

The Lazarus Pit is supposed to be where life and death meets. It is a place of balance, the scale even, neither tipped to life nor death.

Ra’s al Ghul knows nothing of that and really, how could he? The secrets of the Lazarus Pit lie with Tikki and Plagg and, of course, the Guardian, if they ever choose to share those with them.

One of Marinette’s first duties as the new Guardian just happens to be tracking down that pit to check on it. Something that Master Fu has skipped doing for centuries.

“Plagg has been feeling restless in the last few years,” Tikki explains, voice just barely a whisper from inside her satchel, “He suspects one of his creations has come into contact with it.”

Millennials ago, before the Miraculi were created, the kwamii were desperate for a chance to contact with humans being. They each tore a part of themselves and shaped into a dozen or so souls to act as their champions.

Those champions circle through life and death. They live, die and reborn, continuously as the wheel of time goes round and round.

“I didn’t know that could harm one of your souls,” she whispers back, “I thought you say they are technically indestructible?”

To be fair, Tikki did say that souls shaped by the kwamii would live on and on even when the Miraculi break and their remains scattered. Until the kwamii themselves fade completely away,

“Yes, the Lazarus Pit revives the dead and kills the living and even the souls shaped by our hands have to abide by those rules,” Tikki agrees, frown just peeking out from the shadow of the satchel, “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless they are stuck in a state between life and death.”

* * *

The League of Assassin is not an opponent to be trifled with. Their base, where the Lazarus Pit lies, is crawling with assassins and the path into the mouth of the Pit even more dangerous.

But Trixx’s Mirage clothes her, hiding her from their eyes as she slips inside the entrance to the Pit.

In front of the Pit, with the overwhelming presence of both Tikki and Plagg’s magic, Mirage fades away like fog before the light of the sun.

What Marinette expects is the boiling green sea of the Pit. What she does not is the young man in the midst of the green water.

Trixx slides out from the necklace, eyes wide as plates, as they watch the man clawing his way shoreward. Tikki bounces out from the earrings, worry in her twitching antennas as she catches the sight before their eyes.

“Hurry up,” the tiny deity urges as she zips toward the man, “Help him.”

Marinette follows. Trixx is hot on her heels.

The moment her hand touches his bare skin, the man shudders, eyes rolling backward and he blacks out.

Well, shit…

* * *

Plagg takes one look at the young man she just rescued from the League and whimpers. He fits himself under the crook of his neck, purring softly and rubbing his cheek against the man’s.

“He is one of Plagg’s, right?”

Tikki nods, her antennas twitching mournfully as she hides into Marinette’s neck. Her blue eyes are big and sad.

“It seems that I was right.”


End file.
